A l'aube de ton jardin
by Catulus29
Summary: Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** A l'aube de ton jardin

**Résumé:** Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.

**Pairing:** SebastianxCiel

**Rating:** M. On va tout de suite établir une relation de confiance entre nous, donc je propose qu'on mette cartes sur table : je suis un peu tarée. Pas tarée genre "c'est une fille originale", mais tarée genre "j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas la présenter à mes parents". Ça m'éclate de décrire des scènes de meurtres. Et je compte pousser le vice jusqu'à écrire des scènes d'amour entre hommes. Je ne l'emporterai pas au paradis, ma brave dame.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai tiré une bonne partie des informations sur l'anatomie et la criminologie dans des revues scientifiques (_Science et Vi_e entre autres) et dans mes propres connaissances.

**Commentaire:** C'est ma première fic alors svp soyez sympas... AHAH, je plaisante ! C'est bien ma première, mais frappez-moi, j'adore ça !

Autrement, **je recherche un(e) bêta**, si intéressé(e)s contactez-moi par mp. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise de publier ce prologue sans qu'il ait été lu par une tierce personne avant, j'espère que vos yeux ne saigneront pas trop fort (si quelqu'un a vraiment les yeux qui saignent, contactez-moi aussi par mp, ça m'intéresse).

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sebastian Michaelis" marmonna-t-il en brandissant son badge au policier qui le regardait d'un air suspect. Petit, des yeux bruns entourés de sourcils épais, des joues rondes, le capitaine de police Randall jaugeait l'homme devant lui sans répondre. L'inconnu était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, de bottines noires comme celles qu'ils avaient vues dans la vitrine du Grand Magasin, et portait des gants de cuir noirs. Sa coiffure impeccable laissait supposer un soin attentif et régulier. Un civil, en apparence tout du moins. Mais voilà ce badge brandi à quelques centimètres de son nez. Etait-ce un _profiler_ que le département des sciences du comportement lui aurait envoyé ? A quoi ressemblent leurs badges, déjà ? Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir sollicité leur aide.

Voyant l'hésitation de l'officiel, l'inconnu retint un soupir d'exaspération avant d'ajouter : "Le FBI m'a envoyé." Oh. Le FBI. Plissant les yeux, l'homme en uniforme détailla la plaque devant ses yeux. A quelle section du FBI appartenait donc ce symbole ? Il ne lui semblait pas familier. Et surtout, qu'avait à faire le FBI dans cette affaire ? Arthur Randall reporta son attention sur l'inattendu arrivant, qui lui répondit par un regard glacial. Retenant un frisson, il se décida à répondre de mauvaise grâce : "Très bien. Vous pouvez passer. Les ijistes ne vont pas tarder." L'homme en noir ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et enjamba le ruban jaune et noir qui délimitait la zone interdite.

Il franchit la petite cour, et poussa la porte à demi close de la maison encadrée par le ruban de sécurité. Une odeur désagréable s'immisça immédiatement dans ses narines. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être de la purification, Will l'avait assuré que c'était récent. Et le sang frais n'avait pas cette odeur. Sebastian jura à voix basse. La puanteur des viscères allait imprégner ses vêtements, et ils seront rapidement bons pour la machine. Ignorant les regards des policiers, déconcertés par sa présence, il continua son chemin en suivant l'effluve de plus en plus intolérable. Il traversa l'entrée sans un regard pour la décoration de mauvais goût et emprunta les escaliers au bout du couloir prolongeant l'entrée. Puis, mû par un instinct que certains qualifieraient de démoniaque, il ouvrit sans hésitation la deuxième porte à sa droite. Les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent rapidement, surpris par cette entrée brutale. "Sebastian Michaelis, FBI." dit-il sans même les regarder. Son regard était focalisé et captivé par le cadavre sur lequel ils étaient penchés.

Ce qui avait été auparavant une femme était étalé par terre, dos au sol. Son corps frêle occupait toute l'intention dans cette grande chambre. Son visage était sublimé par un maquillage peint par la mort elle-même. Ses yeux vitreux était figés dans un écarquillement d'effroi et fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Sa bouche mi-close laissait échapper quelques filets de sang séché, signant une hémorragie interne. Ses lèvres auparavant vermillon arboraient à présent un rouge très pâle. Une large incision s'étalait comme un sourire tout le long de son cou sanguinolent. La robe de la défunte avait été déchirée, privant la morte sa pudeur. Une profonde coupure avait entièrement ouvert le ventre de la victime, permettant de sortir les viscères à l'air libre. La puanteur qui en dégageait avait envahi les lieux comme un parfum mortuaire. L'estomac avait été laissé en place, mais les intestins avaient soigneusement étés disposés autour du corps, telle une décoration autour d'un sapin de Noël. C'était Noël en enfer. Un cœur qui ne battrait jamais plus était logé au creux de sa main droite. Les deux lobes du foie avaient été séparés et laissés précieusement par terre, au-dessus du visage statufié de la morte. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche ses propres poumons, qui contenaient à présent plus de sang que d'air. Chacun des bras avait été tailladé pour laisser apparaître un cœur grossièrement dessiné. Au milieu de la cavité abdominale, qui avait ainsi été vidée de façon aussi talentueuse que monstrueuse, reposait une carte. Une fleur était dessinée sur ce bout de papier. Elle s'enroulait autour de trois chiffres: 666. "Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai été appelé", constata intérieurement Sebastian, satisfait.

"Lieutenant Fred Abberline, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Michaelis." Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux bruns bien coiffés, et des yeux bleus assombris par le dégoût. Sebastian hocha la tête pour toute salutation et fut satisfait de pouvoir éviter un contact humain: le policier portait des gants de latex donc pas de poignée main autorisée, l'enquête primait sur la politesse. "Et voici ma collègue: le lieutenant Sophie Poty." Celle-ci portait un lourd appareil photo, et détourna les yeux du cadavre pour saluer l'homme d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus contrôlée. "Monsieur Michaelis. Je suis désolée que nous nous rencontrions dans des circonstances aussi tragiques." Avant d'ajouter à voix basse : "Mais quel genre de _monstre_ a bien pu faire ça?".

"Nous nous posons exactement la même question" répondit Sebastian d'une voix grave, réprimant un petit sourire sarcastique. Le lieutenant Sophie ignorait à quel point ce mot avait été choisi avec justesse. Cette dernière le jaugea, semblant peser le pour et le contre de partager ses informations. L'homme lui renvoya son regard et elle rougit légèrement, prise sur le fait. Elle hésita un instant, puis se décida:

"Le médecin légiste est déjà passé, mais il ne sait pas encore définir avec certitude l'heure du décès." Sophie parlait à voix basse, prenant inconsciemment la ridicule précaution que la morte ne puisse l'entendre. "Il a examiné le corps mais attend l'accord des ijistes avant de l'emporter en autopsie, et d'effectuer un examen plus poussé. C'est la propriétaire de la maison qui l'a trouvée ce matin. La victime s'appelle Sandra Brankeberg, elle a 23 ans, et est étudiante en sciences humaines et sociales. Elle logeait comme ça chez l'habitant depuis quatre ans. Quand nous sommes entrés, la porte était verrouillée à clé. L'assassin est probablement passé par cette fenêtre ouverte, dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'entrée présumée de l'assassin. La propriétaire est la seule autre habitante de la maison, et elle a pris un somnifère et utilisé des boules de cire pour s'endormir. Elle avait entendu la veille les jeunes de la résidence voisine parler d'une soirée post-examens, et elle voulait s'endormir rapidement ce soir-là."

"Je suppose qu'on ne tirera rien du voisinage, si le boucan était tel qu'un somnifère et des bouchons d'oreilles étaient nécessaires, soupira Abberline sans détacher les yeux du visage terrifiée de Sandra." Il semblait avoir pris la parole plus pour faire ses excuses à la défunte que pour entretenir la conversation.

"Nous sommes en train de prévenir puis interroger les proches, la faculté, et le quartier. La propriétaire est déjà avec un psychologue. Les ijites ne devraient plus tarder à... commença le lieutenant Poty, avant d'être interrompue."

"On est là, Lieutenant. Bonjour. " Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient deux hommes vêtus d'une combinaison immaculée, portant chacun une grosse mallette noire.

"Oh, Scott, Bertrand. Bonjour à vous aussi. Bon, on va vous laisser en action, alors !" répondit Fred Abberline en se forçant à sourire. Il connaissait assez ces deux experts pour savoir que leur propre présence ne ferait que ralentir et compliquer leur tâche. Sa collègue et lui se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce non sans en dernier coup d'œil à la scène macabre. L'expert qui avait pris la parole, probablement le plus âgé au vu de sa moustache grisonnante, les remercia par un sourire crispé. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme en noir qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil.

"Bonjour, Monsieur... ?" s'enquit-il. Quand il parlait, sa moustache bougeait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure comme un petit animal.

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis." lui répondit une voix de velours.

L'expert ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme devant lui. Les traits délicats de son visage semblaient avoir été peints par un maître de la Renaissance italienne, mais son masque inexpressif avoir été taillé par un artiste grec. Ses yeux rouges ne semblaient refléter aucune émotion quand il lui rendit son regard. Ses prunelles sanguinolentes s'accordaient parfaitement avec l'hémoglobine qui avait redécoré la pièce. Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette couleur inhabituelle de l'iris. Des yeux rouges étaient une caractéristique commune des albinos: l'absence d'une enzyme particulière empêchait la transformation d'un acide aminé en mélanine, et l'absence de pigmentation qui en découlait permettait de voir les vaisseaux sanguins. L'individu avait bien une peau pâle, mais ses cheveux noirs corbeau balayaient l'éventualité d'un albinisme. Alors, quelle était l'explication ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par son collègue.

"Monsieur Michaelis. Veuillez me pardonner mon impolitesse, mais nous aimerions travailler le plus vite possible."

Les lèvres fines de l'agent du FBI s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, mais il ne leur était pas adressé. Sebastian Michaelis avait délaissé l'expert pour attarder son regard sur la défunte. L'expression "dévorer des yeux" prenait toute sa signification ici, et les étranges prunelles de l'enquêteur paraissaient brûler d'un feu en provenance directe de l'enfer. Les deux ijites sentirent un frisson les traverser de part en part quand ils comprirent que l'homme en noir souriait à une morte.

"Je vous en prie, Messiers. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne vous dérangerais pas, promit-il."

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'aîné s'interposa :

"Très bien, Monsieur Michaelis. Arthur nous a prévenu que le FBI était sur les lieux, et nous n'avons pas l'autorité nécessaire de vous faire partir, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa contrariété. Nous vous demandons seulement de ne pas toucher à la scène ni à nos outils de travail."

L'enquêteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se recula dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retint de s'adosser contre le mur, et suivit du regard les lapins blancs dans leur travail. Les ijites, "i" pour "identification" et "j" pour "judiciaire", étaient les techniciens chargés de déceler les indices sur la scène de crime. Les gendarmes les appelaient les "tics", pour "techniciens d'identification criminelle". Sebastian préférait le terme de lapins blancs, mérité à cause de leur combinaison immaculée enfilée avant de pénétrer sur leur lieu de travail.

Le moustachu sortit de sa mallette une grosse lampe rectangulaire que Sebastian identifia comme un _Crimoscope_. Il ferma la porte, éteint la lumière, puis brancha la lampe portative sur la lumière blanche, permettant ainsi de distinguer les débris de surface, tels que les cheveux, ou les traces laissées dans la poussière, comme des pas. Sebastian étouffa un bâillement en observant l'expert arpenter l'appartement selon la méthode des couloirs combinés et linéaires. Il y en avait pour un moment, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'obligeait à assister à la procédure. Le plus jeune suivait l'autre avec un _Dustmark_ -dispositif destiné à récolter les motifs imprimés par la poussière à l'aide d'électricité statique-. Sebastian espérait qu'au moins un de leurs indices prélevés lui sera utile. Les deux scientifiques travaillaient en silence, ce qui laissait à l'enquêteur le calme nécessaire pour contempler la jeune défunte. Celle-ci baignait dans son propre sang, dont une partie avait déjà été absorbée par la moquette. L'essentiel était concentré au niveau du cou et de l'abdomen. Les scarifications, nettes et peu profondes, n'avaient pas dû faire couler beaucoup. Sebastian ne repéra aucune trace à moins d'un demi-mètre de la victime, mais il avait encore besoin du luminol pour le confirmer. L'utilisation de ce composé était l'un de ses moments préférés : aspergé sur la surface à tester, il se combinait à l'oxygène contenu dans l'hémoglobine pour provoquer une réaction de chimiluminescence qui émettait une superbe couleur bleue. La vision de Sandra éventrée baignant dans une mare bleutée risquait d'être un spectacle remarquable.

Le corps reposait à quelques centimètres du lit. Sandra avait dû être rapidement maîtrisée sur le sol puis exécutée en quelques instants. L'assassin devait donc avoir une force considérable, en plus de savoir précisément ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait ajouter à ça certaines connaissances anatomiques. Et peut-être une connaissances des lieux, à moins que la fête chez les voisins n'est étée qu'une heureuse coïncidence pour le meurtrier. C'était le bon raisonnement pour une enquête classique. Mais la carte placée en lieu et place des organes abdominaux effaçait tout espoir que cette investigation soit ordinaire. Elle était l'appât qui avait mené Sebastian jusqu'ici. Elle était la preuve que les efforts du capitaine de Police Randall, des Lieutenants Abberline et Poty, et des experts Bertrand et Scott, seront vains. Elle était la cible qui indiquait à Sebastian Michaelis sa nouvelle proie.

"On passe à la lumière bleue" prévint Bertrand à son cadet, tirant l'enquêteur de ses songes. C'était passé plus vite que prévu. "Les œuvres d'art suspendent donc bien le temps" philosopha Sebastian, en se gardant bien de partager cette pensée avec les autres occupants de la pièce. L'agent du FBI dû se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte afin de ne pas gêner les deux experts qui aspergeaient la pièce de luminol. Sa nouvelle place, près du couloir, lui permettait d'entendre le brouhaha des conversations en bas des escaliers. Il accueilli avec soulagement cette source de distraction et tendit l'oreille, mais ne détacha pas son regard de la scène de crime. Il perçut des bribes de conversation, qui lui apprirent l'arrivée imminente des médias, et l'embarras des agents de police quand à la version à leur donner. Rien qui ne puisse l'intéresser. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelques cris se firent entendre et sonnèrent comme des trompettes annonçant un nouvel événement: un civil s'était immiscé sur les lieux.

"Je veux juste la voir ! JUSTE LA VOIR ! PUTIN ! MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, PUTIN ! JUSTE LA VOIR ! SANDRA !"

Ses exclamations furieuses redoublèrent de clameur et l'intrus s'égosilla à exiger des policiers qu'ils le lâchent sur le champ. Sebastian ne pût qu'espérer que les officiels échouent à maîtriser l'individu. Si l'importun parvenait à monter les escaliers, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui l'empêchera de voir sa défunte copine/sœur/peu lui importait. Il lui ouvrirait même volontiers la porte. Sebastian se délectait d'avance de voir le visage de l'intrus se décomposer d'horreur. Le mélange de dégoût -qui ne serait pas écœuré devant ce spectacle ? à part lui-même, bien sûr-, d'effroi, et de tristesse qui s'imprimerait sur ses traits serait sûrement délectable. L'enquêteur ne demandait qu'à cueillir les larmes de l'indésirable individu, au coin de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur face à ce fantastique spectacle d'épouvante. Et cerise sur le cadeau, l'ambiance était actuellement parfaite pour l'accueillir. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et le cadavre de Sarah gisait au milieu d'une flaque bleue intense, encadrée par deux inconnus vêtus d'une combinaison blanche. Oh, comme il serait jouissif de voir cet homme imprimer définitivement cette image dans sa rétine !

Malheureusement pour Sebastian, les éclats de voix diminuèrent d'intensité et il supposa que l'objet de ses fantasmes avait été mis dehors.

"Pas de projections de sang à plus de 65 cm, marmonna Bertrand. Et pas de traces de spermes. Espérons que les cheveux apportent des réponses. Une séance de shoot complète pour _Autopano_ et on dégage de là. L'odeur me rend malade. Préviens le médecin légiste qu'il peut bientôt aller chercher le corps."

"Vous pourriez m'envoyer le fichier ? s'enquit Sebastian." Depuis quelques années, ce logiciel lui avait rendu la vie plus facile. Grâce à plusieurs prises de vue cadrées selon un angle précis, les données étaient compilées pour fournir une vision à 360° du lieu. Une visite virtuelle qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir faire au cours de son enquête. L'un des experts lui assura qu'il en aura une copie et Sebastian le remercia.

Une fois les photos prises et le matériel rangé, les deux techniciens laissèrent le cadavre au médecin légiste. Ils partirent après un adieu courtois à l'agent du FBI. Sebastian retint un petit rire lorsqu'il vit de quel médecin il s'agissait. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, penché sur la cadavre. Il réfléchissait sûrement à la meilleure façon de transporter le corps éviscéré, tout en conservant la disposition particulière des organes.

"Bonjour Docteur" susurra-t-il en se penchant de l'autre côté du corps.

"Sebastian, répondit la femme en souriant. Si tu voulais un rendez-vous avec moi, tu avais juste à le demander. Pas la peine de faire des pieds et des mains pour être sur la même affaire que moi."

"Mais quoi de plus romantique qu'un rituel satanique pour notre premier baiser, May Linn?"

La doctoresse appuya sa main sur son menton, une petite moue sur le visage, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question.

"Mmmh. J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes aimaient les dîners aux chandelles. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça peut-être un peu trop morbide."

"Définitivement morbide." confirma l'enquêteur avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Ils arrêtèrent leur messe basse quand un policier s'approcha pour demander au légiste s'il pouvait amener le brancard, ce qu'elle confirma.

"May Linn. Je te laisse le corps, tu me laisses la carte. Deal ?" murmura-t-il de sa voix suave.

"Sebastian, les deals n'ont aucun intérêt si tu sais déjà ce qui est prévu au départ, sermonna May Linn."

Munie de gants et à l'aide d'une pince-souris, elle préleva la carte logée dans la cavité abdominale, et la glissa dans une pochette transparente. Puis elle tendit la pochette à Sebastian, qui la glissa rapidement dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

"Merci Beauté. Je reviendrais te voir, premièrement pour tes beaux yeux que tu persistes à cacher sous ces lunettes, ensuite pour les résultats de l'autopsie." chuchota-t-il.

Le brancard arriva, privant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses de toute réponse. Sebastian partit après un dernier regard pour la scène de crime, descendit les escaliers, traversa l'entrée en évitant soigneusement de rentrer dans le champ de vision des deux lieutenants, parcouru la petite cour, enjamba le ruban, et s'engouffra parmi la foule, attirée par les voitures de Police. Tandis que, tête baissée, l'homme au manteau noir se confondait parmi la masse, un sourire démoniaque vint déformer les traits parfaits de son visage. La chasse était désormais ouverte.

* * *

Alors les reviews n'ont aucune signification pour moi, je suis tellement au-dessus de tout ça, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'avoir un avis sur un texte sur lequel tu as travaillé pendant des heures en espérant que ça plaise, et d'ailleurs...OK OK, J'AVOUE, je veux vos avis, je vous supplie à genoux, je me roule par terre. Non, je n'ai aucune dignité, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris à quoi servait ce concept.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** A l'aube de ton jardin

**Résumé:** Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.

**Pairing:** SebastianxCiel

**Rating:** M comme Merde si j'avais su je l'aurai pas lu ! Néanmoins ce chapitre est safe.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Commentaire :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Man Man (Head on, Stack Knives, Knuckle Down...) et Alt J (Breezeblocks, Mathilda...) je ne peux que vous les conseiller comme playlist pour lire ce chapitre.

Un très grand merci à ma bêta **Abracadabrah** pour tes conseils et tes idées lumineuses ! Je t'envoie tout mon amour et une pluie de bébés licornes sur ta maison.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Assis dans un café prolongeant la rue de la dernière maison de Sandra Brankenberg, Sebastian Michaelis contemplait avec mépris la ridicule créature devant lui.

"Un café Monsieur? Ou-oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. Enfin, forcément que c'est pas un problème, c'est un café ici, donc, ahah, on sert des cafés, euh... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, hum... Je - je vais vous chercher ça."

Rougissant de gène, la jeune serveuse serrait contre elle son plateau et baissait la tête pour cacher son expression honteuse à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son chignon. Elle se hâta d'aller chercher la commande, embarrassée par son comportement. Sebastian, complètement indifférent, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour fixer la foule qui se hâtait vers la résidence de feu Sandra, transformée en vedette locale grâce au meilleur agent de presse qu'on ne puisse trouver : la mort. Les drames attiraient les passants comme des mouches vers un pot de miel. Les médias se multipliaient et Sebastian les voyait déjà agglutinés autour du périmètre de sécurité, tels des vautours réclamant leur morceau de viande pour profiter de la carcasse. Confortablement assis sur son siège, l'enquêteur imaginait les citoyens s'afférer autour de cette tragédie, comme des brebis devant les restes d'une des leurs, dévorée par un loup.

"Voici Monsieur."

Une main tremblotante lui déposa un café noir et l'homme leva le regard pour remercier la serveuse d'un hochement de tête. Celle-ci, craignant de perdre à nouveau ses moyens, se hâta de retourner derrière son comptoir. Sebastian retint un soupir d'exaspération.

Hélas, la jeune femme n'y pouvait rien : le client était d'une beauté à couper le souffle qui aurait rendu nerveuse n'importe qui, et son regard froid avait l'étrange effet de la captiver autant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. L'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans le quartier n'était pas pour la rassurer : la plupart des clients étaient en émois et ne parlaient plus que de l'intrigante présence des policiers chez la vieille Poily -celle qui hébergeait une étudiante-. Quelques-uns fomentaient déjà des théories, d'autres les faisaient taire en les accusant d'attirer le malheur. Sebastian savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'entièreté de la ville soit au courant de la disparition de Sandra Brankenberg. A ce moment-là, les brebis chercheront autour d'elle la brebis galeuse. Mais elles tourneront en rond, car elles ne savaient pas. Elles ne savaient pas que c'était un loup qu'il fallait chercher.

Le coupable était un Démon, une nouvelle cible pour la _Evil Trackers Organization_, donc une nouvelle proie pour l'agent Michaelis. Tout comme les brebis et les loups n'étaient pas de la même espèce, les Humains et les Démons n'étaient pas de la même nature. A l'égal des brebis qui comptaient sur les garde-forestiers pour les protéger, les humains avaient besoin des agences d'exorcisme pour assurer leur sûreté. Lors de sa création, le FBI avait accepté de coopérer avec l'_ETO_ afin de leur fournir une couverture convenable et une possibilité de s'immiscer sur chaque affaire, ce qui lui avait permis de duper si facilement le capitaine de Police Randall. Mais leur lien avec le FBI s'arrêtait là. Sebastian n'était pas plus membre du FBI que cette serveuse écervelée. Sebastian était un chasseur de sorcières. Il traquait le Diable, tuait le Démon. L'_ETO_ était une agence d'exorcisme, et ses membres étaient des chiens de chasse. Toute existence démoniaque était leur gibier. Et aujourd'hui, le gibier avait laissé lui-même à ses traqueurs une trace de son passage.

La carte qui avait séjourné quelques heures au sein de la cavité thoracique de Sandra reposait à présent contre le torse de Sebastian, dans sa poche interne. Bien qu'il avait déjà mémorisé tous ses détails, il ne pût s'empêcher de la sortir, soigneusement emballée dans sa pochette plastique, pour l'observer à nouveau. Les autres clients, surexcités à propos de cette affaire, ignoraient que l'enquêteur tenait en main l'un de ses éléments les plus croustillants. De la même taille et même épaisseur qu'une carte de tarot, le recto était occupé par une fleur dessinée puis coloriée à l'aquarelle, avec soin et détail, qui s'enroulait gracieusement autour du nombre démoniaque 666. Cette-ci était composée de six larges pétales, deux au-dessus et trois en-dessous, de couleur rose claire avec quelques stries plus foncées. La dernière pétale se recourbait vers l'avant, d'un rose plus intense avec une note de jaune d'or. Le verso de la carte était entièrement noir.

Pourquoi avoir déposé un tel objet, dans un tel endroit ? Que signifiait ce message ? A qui était-il adressé ? A première vue, le crime ne semblait pas irréalisable pour un humain. Quelqu'un avec une force considérable -et quelques mauvaises intentions- aurait également pu l'accomplir. Un agent de l'_ETO_ aurait alors été appelé bien plus tard, seulement une fois les policiers dans l'impasse, ce qui aurait largement laissé le temps au Démon de filer ou d'accomplir un autre homicide. Mais il avait laissé cette trace, cette carte marquée du signe du Diable, qui l'avait appelé jusqu'ici. C'était à lui, maintenant, de déchiffrer cette carte-énigme. Il caressa de ses doigts fins une pétale de la fleur anonyme. Quel secret se cachait derrière ce feuillage ? Pour lever une partie du mystère, peut-être fallait-il commencer par faire connaissance avec cette ravissante inconnue colorée à l'aquarelle ?

Il rangea la carte dans sa poche, but son café, et appela la serveuse d'un petit geste. Celle-ci accourut vers lui, le visage cramoisi.

"Ou-oui Monsieur ? demanda-elle d'une voix timide."

"Par chance, connaîtriez-vous un bon fleuriste ?"

La serveuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décontenancée.

"Oui Monsieur. Au bout de la rue il y a Madame André, je ne sais pas si elle est bien mais je passe devant tous les jours, et, hum..." Elle s'agita nerveusement sous le regard perçant de l'inconnu. "Ses fleurs sont jolies, souffla-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête."

Sebastian la remercia, paya en laissant un pourboire, et la serveuse le regarda partir sans savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou déçue.

Le chasseur parcouru la rue d'un pas pressé. Il allait à contre-sens des passants qui se dirigeaient jusqu'aux voitures de Police, bousculant la valse macabre des curieux accourant jusqu'à la maison maudite. L'enquêteur atteignit rapidement une enseigne verte sur laquelle une écriture gothique indiquait "Madame André". A l'intérieur de la boutique, la fleuriste, insouciante à la tragédie qui secouait le quartier, s'occupait d'une décoration florale. Quelques fleurs étaient déjà exposées dehors, et Sebastian chercha du regard si l'une d'entre elles correspondait à la sienne. Hélas, aucunes candidates ne furent retenues et l'enquêteur grimaça devant l'inévitable interaction avec la fleuriste. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux végétaux exposés à l'extérieur, et se résolu à monter les trois marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La boutiquière, qui avait repéré l'intérêt de l'homme, avait délaissé son travail de décoration pour attendre le séduisant inconnu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la poignée, la sonnerie de son portable retentit en annonçant un nouveau message. Il hésita un instant, partagé entre la nécessité d'être joignable 24 heures sur 24 et l'envie irrépressible de connaître l'identité de cette fleur mystérieuse. Après un bref combat intérieur, le professionnalisme l'emporta et il s'empara de son téléphone au fond de sa poche.

_"Salut, enquêteur de mon cœur! Je t'attends à 17h30 pour le bilan de l'autopsie. Baisers passionnés. May Linn. (ps: C'est bien une fleur sur cette carte n'est-ce pas ? Si ça t'intéresse mon ami Finny travaille chez un horticulteur plus calé que tous les fleuristes de la ville réunis ;) _Phantomhive Company_, 7 rue du Pont Levis.)"_

C'était bien la première fois que la charmante May Linn lui donnait des conseils pour résoudre une de ses enquêtes. La nouvelle était assez surprenante pour être prise en compte. Scellant son destin, Sebastian fit demi-tour sous le regard étonné de la fleuriste, descendit les marches, et entreprit de rejoindre sa voiture.

"_Phantomhive Company_, mmh ?"

* * *

Sebastian dû rouler une vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver... la pépinière ? L'herboristerie ? Le jardin ? Il ne savait même pas. Quoique ce fût, le bâtiment était éloigné de la ville, entouré de prés et de quelques rares maisons, lui offrant le retrait nécessaire à son activité. Il se gara dans le parking réservé à la clientèle, où se trouvaient déjà deux camionnettes. Il coupa le moteur, pris une profonde inspiration, et il fit une brève inspection dans son rétroviseur. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'à travers ce visage calme et froid, il bouillonnait. Il ne transpirait pas. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Seules ses pupilles dilatées pouvaient trahir un certain degré d'excitation, mais elles pouvaient être justifiées par l'obscurité ambiante. Aujourd'hui le temps était maussade, et de gros nuages noirs menaçaient de pleurer à tout moment. Un temps parfait, un crime magnifique... quelle belle matinée !

Il sortit de la voiture et inspecta rapidement les lieux. Il était seul sur ce parking, et nota d'un air rêveur que cet endroit était idéal pour un assassinat en toute discrétion. Derrière le parking, un large panneau indiquait en lettres bleues sur blanc : "_Phantomhive Company, toys shop. Floriculture, pour entreprises ou particuliers. Commandes ou vente sur place._" Sebastian se demanda vaguement si l'entreprise vendait également des jouets, au vu de l'étrange inscription. Il oublia rapidement ses interrogations quand il constata l'ampleur du domaine. Il comprit aussitôt la nécessité de s'éloigner de la ville. Deux énormes serres se dressaient à quelques mètres du panneau, elles-mêmes entourées de plusieurs champs appartenant probablement à la même compagnie.

En de grands pas pressés, il atteignit rapidement l'entrée. Mais au moment de franchir le seuil, son excitation retombât et fût remplacée par un sentiment nettement plus désagréable. Un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait soudainement l'estomac et tordait ses entrailles. Quelque chose en lui se réveillât et lui hurlait de faire demi-tour. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas être allé directement chez Madame André ? Il tourna la tête pour observer le parking. Il serait mieux dans sa voiture. Il serait mieux ailleurs.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à _Phantomhive Company_, Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?, lui demanda une voix fluette."

Sebastian se retourna à nouveau pour observer un garçon qui le fixait depuis l'intérieur de la serre avec des yeux de chiot. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs étaient retenus par des barrettes assez féminines pour lui renier toute virilité, pour peu qu'il en ai eut un jour. Il se retint de lui demander s'il était aussi employé à mi-temps comme épouvantail, au vu des loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Un pantalon carreau d'un jaune indéfinissable, une chemisette à rebords rouges qui devait probablement être très tendance vers la fin du XIXème siècle, et pour couronner le tout, un chapeau de paille qui justifiait à lui tout seul le bûcher qu'il aurait fallu faire de cette tenue.

"Oh ! Vous devez être Monsieur Michaelis, c'est ça ? May Linn m'a prévenu de votre visite. Entrez, je vous en prie !"

Sebastian reprit ses esprits : avait-il vraiment failli fuir devant des _plantes_ ? C'était ridicule. Il franchit le seuil d'un pas ferme, et en entrant il remercia mille fois sa maîtrise des émotions. Derrière ce masque lisse et hautain, il était saisi de stupeur. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une réplique du jardin d'Eden. A l'intérieur, la serre semblait encore plus immense. Des fleurs paraissaient sortir de tous les recoins, du sol, des côtés, du plafond, colonisant entièrement la serre dans un mélange harmonieux de forme et de couleur. Alors que cette multitude de plantes inconnues auraient dû l'assommer par leurs différents effluves, elles embaumaient les lieux de façon subtile. Un arôme floral et délicat qui contrastait douloureusement avec la puanteur des entrailles à laquelle il avait été confronté plus tôt ce matin. Sebastian se retrouvait pantois devant ce spectacle coloré et fleuri. Ses récentes craintes avaient été balayées et il se sentait étrangement bien au milieu de ce décor enchanteur. Son malaise d'il y a quelques instants s'était évaporé, et il se retrouva enveloppé dans un sentiment de quiétude. Hélas, Finny le sortir de sa torpeur avant qu'il n'eût le temps de s'intéresser à ce brusque changement de perception :

"Alors ,vous avez une fleur à nous faire deviner ?"

L'homme grogna en guise de réponse, constatant que May Linn avait déjà prévu qu'il tiendrait compte de son conseil. Le jeune jardinier ne s'offusqua pas, et continua avec un grand sourire que Sebastian jugea benêt :

"Monsieur Phantomhive sera le plus à même de vous aider. Je crois qu'il est au fond de la troisième rangée. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à sa recherche ? s'enquit Finny."

Sebastian s'empressa de refuser, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de cet épouvantail trop souriant. Il lui tourna le dos et s'engagea dans la troisième rangée, pressé de s'éloigner de l'ami de May Linn. Quelque chose dans l'expression du jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise, et il espéra que ce Monsieur Phantomhive ne lui donnera pas cette même impression.

Il était entouré des deux côtés de fleurs, qui débordaient parfois de leur rayon pour le frôler délicatement. Maintenant qu'il était plongé plus profondément dans la serre, le parfum qu'il avait trouvé délicat et subtil devenait de plus en plus entêtant. Cependant, l'odeur était agréable et ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il avançait, il se perdit dans cette profusion de teintes et de formes. Au fur et à mesure, il se prit à considérer les fleurs comme des ornements sacrés pour le sanctuaire qu'était cette serre. Ces plantes lui parurent de plus en plus comme des éléments mystiques, bien loin de la simple verdure à laquelle que Sebastian s'attendait en arrivant. Légèrement étourdi, il se repris pour se rappeler la raison de sa venue. La carte. Le nom. Puis partir, rapidement. La gorge serrée, il accéléra le pas, de nouveau pris par un étrange pressentiment.

Au bout du chemin, se tenait effectivement quelqu'un. Une éclaircie s'était immiscée parmi les nuages noirs qu'affectionnait tant Sebastian. Son rayonnement put passer à travers la serre pour donner naissance à un large rayon de lumière, qui éclairait un jeune garçon. Il était accroupi, les mains dans un pot de fleur. De dos et afféré à sa tâche, il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'homme en noir à quelques mètres. Sebastian toussa légèrement pour se faire remarquer, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il hésita un instant, puis se rappela que cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'interrompre quiconque dans son travail.

"Bonjour, Monsieur... Phantomhive ?" salua-t-il poliment.

L'horticulteur prit quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Il finit par retirer ses mains du pot, s'essuya sur son jean déjà sale, se releva sans se presser, et, enfin, se retourna.

Quand le jeune garçon plongea son regard bleu intense dans les yeux rouges de Sebastian, ce dernier sut qu'il était perdu.

* * *

_Tu veux savoir si ton histoire plaît ? Tape "CHIANTE" au 6 36 36 !_

Si vous vous sentez un minimum concernés par mon crédit de communication, envoyez-moi plutôt vos reviews !


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** A l'aube de ton jardin

**Résumé:** Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.

**Pairing:** SebastianxCiel

**Rating**: M. Néanmoins ce chapitre est safe, pour bousculer un peu vos habitudes vous pouvez même le lire à vos enfants le soir à la place d'un conte Disney. Le numéro de l'assistante sociale est en bas du chapitre.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Playlist:** Woodkid (Run boy run, I love you, Iron) et Liquido (Narcotico)

**Réponses aux reviews non identifiées:** Guest : Merci pour ta patience ;) Sekiryou : Crois-moi on va faire plus que flirter avec le surnaturel, on va carrément aller draguer ! Let's go pick up !

**Commentaire:** Le Ciel dans cette fic est plus âgé que le Ciel dans l'anime/le manga. Il ne peut donc pas avoir le même comportement qu'un enfant de 12-13 ans ! J'adore le caractère de notre petit pote Phantomhive, mais malheureusement je suis obligée de faire ce personnage un peu OOC.

Un immense merci à ma bêta **Abracadabrah**, ton aide est précieuse ! Aujourd'hui pour te remercier je t'envoie un camion de pandas roux ailés.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La première chose qui frappa Sebastian fût l'unique œil visible du garçon. Un cache-œil masquait son œil droit, et l'homme en noir retint la pulsion irrépressible de lui retirer. Il lui fallait ôter ce bout de tissu pour vérifier si les deux yeux portaient la même couleur exceptionnelle. Il savait que sa propre rétine levait certaines interrogations -bien que peu d'imprudents se soient risqués à les exprimer à voix haute- mais ce qu'il avait devant lui le désorientait. Quels pigments pouvaient obtenir une telle couleur ? Il connaissait la théorie, le processus de pigmentation, les longueurs d'onde. Il se rappelait que celle du bleu se situait entre 440 et 550 nanomètres. Mais la science était-elle suffisante pour expliquer l'intensité de ce bleu saphir ? Il lui semblait qu'il ne plongeait pas seulement son regard dans cet œil, mais que son corps entier était aspiré. Il se sentit fébrile, comme si être confronté à un regard d'une telle intensité lui drainait son énergie et appelait son âme.

Ces prunelles envoûtantes étaient encadrées par de longs cils. Ils semblaient avoir été sélectionnés afin de constituer les ornements parfaits pour sublimer ce regard déjà délicieux. Sa peau aussi pâle que de la porcelaine contrastait avec ces mirettes bleu vif et sa bouche vermillon. Elle était petite et légèrement charnue, couleur grenat, comme si ses lèvres elles avaient été mordillées -ou embrassées- à répétition, et Sebastian sentit quelque chose en lui remuer à cette vision.

Sa chevelure, mi longue, délaissait plusieurs mèches qui encadraient son visage avec harmonie, certaines camouflaient son cache-œil. Elle oscillait entre le gris et le bleu foncé. L'enquêteur se prit à se demander si ces cheveux étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air, et eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas venir y passer la main.

Une pierre bleue ornait chaque oreille. Sebastian avait toujours trouvé les boucles d'oreilles ridicules chez les hommes, mais il décida aujourd'hui de changer d'avis. Elles constituaient un excellent rappel de la couleur fantastique de ses yeux.

Le fleuriste était de petite taille, sans pour autant être le jeune garçon que Sebastian cru au premier regard. Cependant, devant ces jambes qu'il devinait délicates sous ce vieux jean usé et sale, ce corps qui paraissait trop petit pour le tee-shirt blanc lâche qu'il portait, ces bras à la musculature fine et bien dessinée... Sebastian ne pouvait le considérer comme un jeune homme. Il lui aurait fallu créer un rang rien que pour ce garçon. Une catégorie_ poupée grandeur nature_.

"Exact. Ciel Phantomhive. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Monsieur... ?" demanda la créature. Son interlocuteur tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix douce mais grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait supposé, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que l'horticulteur était loin d'être un petit garçon.

"Se-Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis, répondit-il en se mordant férocement la langue pour avoir trébuché sur son propre prénom." Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Sebastian Michaelis ne bredouillait pas, en aucun cas. Néanmoins, sous cette serre, cerné de ses plantes, envoûté par leurs effluves, et devant la plus belle fleur qu'il n'eût jamais vu, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. Il déglutit et se tenta de se reconcentrer sur la raison de sa visite. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait habité jusqu'alors s'était totalement évaporé, remplacé par une émotion inconnue et grisante qui le transperçait jusqu'à la moelle. Il attrapa la pochette rangée à l'intérieur de sa veste, et la tendit d'une main ferme et assurée à l'horticulteur. Il se félicita intérieurement qu'aucun tremblement ne trahisse son excitation - excitation pour la carte ou pour le garçon ? il n'était plus sûr-.

Le fleuriste n'hésita pas et s'empara de l'objet non sans avoir frôlé les doigts gantés de Michaelis. Ce contact électrisa ce dernier, et il eût l'impression qu'un influx en provenance directe des mains de Ciel Phantomhive transperçait le tissu pour suivre un parcours allant de ses doigts jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il frissonna mais n'en laissât rien paraître.

"J'aurai besoin du nom de cette fleur." déclara-il de son ton le plus professionnel, celui qu'il utilisait pour interroger les témoins ou pour impressionner quelques bureaucrates.

Les magnifiques yeux du fleuriste se plissèrent quand ils étudièrent la carte. Sebastian scruta son visage à la recherche de la moindre émotion, mais celui-ci restait figé avec la même absence d'émotion qu'une jolie poupée.

"Monsieur Michaelis, puis-je vous demander où avez-vous trouvé ceci ?" demanda-t-il, et l'homme fut satisfait d'y déceler une pointe de curiosité.

En d'autres circonstances, Sebastian aurait été ravi de répondre à cette question, en explicitant le plus possible, et avec les détails les plus croustillants s'il vous plaît. Il aimait particulièrement voir la binette de ses interlocuteurs se déformer d'horreur, leur nez se plisser de dégoût, leur bouche prendre une moue dégoûtée, et leurs yeux briller alors que quelques larmes d'émotion venaient rouler sur leurs traits enlaidis. Il fallait bien que ce travail ait des bons côtés, après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, face à cet individu à la beauté presque surnaturelle, auréolé du seul rayon de lumière qui a filtré à travers les épais nuages noirs, et entouré de ce que la nature a fait de plus beau... la description du corps de Sandra éviscéré lui semblât totalement déplacée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui voulait préserver la pureté de ces lieux, et surtout celle de son créateur. Il se sentit presque honteux d'avoir eut l'impudence de penser un instant qu'il aurait pu raconter les horreurs de ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde le visage parfait de Ciel Phantomhive se déformer d'effroi à l'écoute de son récit.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Phantomhive, s'excusa-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître sincère. Mais je ne suis pas habilité à pouvoir vous répondre."

"Monsieur Michaelis ?" appela Finny, à l'autre bout de la rangée. Sebastian se renfrogna, contrarié que l'épouvantail interrompe sa conversation avec la divine créature. "Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés avec Monsieur Phantomhive ! Tout va bien alors ?" s'enquit l'irritant personnage. Sebastian s'apprêta à le congédier sèchement, mais il fut prit de vitesse :

"Tout va bien Finny. Monsieur Michaelis sort des cartes sataniques ensanglantées de son manteau et m'en demande la signification. Rien de très considérable en soi. A moins que ce ne soit de la sauce tomate et un numéro de téléphone... là, c'est un problème beaucoup plus dramatique.", répondit l'horticulteur, figeant Sebastian sur place.

"Oh, je vois. Je suppose que je vais vous laisser alors." dit Finny sans se départir de son étrange sourire. Sebastian le vit faire demi-tour et sortir de la rangée, l'idée de questionner son chef sur cette réponse inattendue ne paraissait même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Dans quelle boutique était-il tombé ? L'enquêteur se tourna, affairé, vers le garçon.

"Monsieur Phantomhive, je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie." le réprimanda-t-il, encore un peu secoué de la verve inattendue du fleuriste.

"Milles excuses, Monsieur Michaelis, rétorqua Ciel Phantomhive qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde. Donc, nous sommes sur une affaire sérieuse, alors ?"

Sebastian comprit qu'il allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'eût cru de préserver le secret sur cette enquête. Il contempla une nouvelle fois le séduisant garçon devant lui, en se gardant bien de se noyer une nouvelle fois dans son regard captivant. Peut-être valait-il mieux aller chercher l'information ailleurs, au prix d'une conversation avec le fascinant horticulteur. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de revenir, sans risquer de souiller les lieux avec ses enquêtes meurtrières.

"Si vous ne pouvez pas m'aider sur cette fleur, alors je vais y aller, Monsieur Phantomhive, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide." Il s'attendit à tout, mais pas à ce que la créature se mette à rire. Ce rire était indéniablement moqueur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Il se sentit plus léger rien qu'à son écoute, avant de paniquer en réalisant le nombre de réactions incontrôlées que son corps a subit depuis sa rencontre avec Ciel Phantomhive, il y a de ça seulement quelques minutes.

L'enquêteur le fixa, incertain. Peu de personnes riaient en sa présence. Encore moins de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cet éclat de rire, qui dura pour lui une éternité, fut en réalité bref, et il interrogea du regard le fleuriste. Celui-ci lui adressa son premier sourire depuis leur rencontre et Sebastian ne put qu'observer, fasciné, la transformation de son visage. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres rouge cerise, et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

"Monsieur Michaelis... Je peux vous aider pour le nom de cette fleur, affirma-t-il. En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour la cécité ou la stupidité, ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras vers la plante située juste à côté de lui." Il porta une branche au niveau de son visage et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air narquois.

Au bout de ses doigts, se tenait la réplique exacte de la fleur dessinée sur la carte.

* * *

Sebastian se mordit les joues lorsqu'il s'aperçut que non seulement l'objet de ses recherches était sous ses yeux tout le temps de la conversation, mais également que le jeune horticulteur se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté quelque chose de si évident. Depuis ses premiers pas dans cette serre, il n'était plus lui-même.

"Reprends-toi, Michaelis, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, tu as déjà vu des fleurs et des gamins, bon sang." Il devait se concentrer sur son enquête, sur sa proie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le reste n'était que secondaire.

A côté de la jeune créature, se trouvait effectivement plusieurs pots qui contenaient la réplique parfaite de sa fleur anonyme. "Plus anonyme plus longtemps" pensa Michaelis, quand son regard tomba sur le petit écriteau planté devant : "ORCHIDEES" . Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas réagir à la provocation évidente du garçon, il avait besoin de ses informations. Il ravala sa fierté et ignora l'insulte.

"Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette orchidée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, comme si le sarcasme du fleuriste ne l'avait même pas effleuré."

"Bien sûr que je peux. Vous m'en prenez combien ?" répliqua le jeune horticulteur de sa voix délicieuse.

"En fait, je ne viens pas pour acheter, répondit Michaelis un peu déconcerté. Je souhaite seulement avoir plus d'informations sur..."

"Oui, oui, le coupa l'horticulteur, alors vous m'en prenez combien ?" Sebastian le fixa une nouvelle fois éberlué. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Ciel Phantomhive s'était moqué de lui, l'avait insulté, et lui avait coupé la parole. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il l'obligeait à acheter ses maudites plantes pour obtenir une information qui aurait été gratuite n'importe où ailleurs. Dans son vocabulaire, on appelait ça du racket. L'enquêteur hésitait entre le désespoir ou l'hilarité. Sebastian Michaelis en train de se faire racketter par un fleuriste.

"J'en prends deux pots, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise grâce.", se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ça.

"Très bien, Monsieur Michaelis." La lueur satisfaite dans les yeux saphir de son agresseur -oui, parfaitement, le racket est une agression- fit immédiatement regretter l'enquêteur d'avoir plié si vite. "Nous en avons des roses, des rouges, des jaunes, et des blanches. Je suppose que vous les voulez roses ?"

"Roses ? Pourquoi roses ? s'étonna son interlocuteur." C'était loin d'être sa couleur préférée. Quitte à acheter ces damnées orchidées, autant qu'elles soient de la seule couleur parmi les quatre qui pourrait lui plaire, à savoir le rouge.

"Parce que celles de votre carte-mystère sont roses, Monsieur."

Sebastian se mordit une nouvelle fois les joues, honteux. La réponse paraissait courtoise, mais Ciel Phantomhive parvenait à le dire avec une telle insolence qu'il laissa l'enquêteur à la fois refroidi et totalement enflammé. Quelle genre de magie pouvait créer un tel paradoxe ?

"Bien sûr, les roses. S'il vous plaît." dit-il d'une voix qui ne révélait rien de son bouillonnement intérieur.

Le garçon lui demanda s'il préférait les choisir lui-même, ce que Sebastian déclina. L'horticulteur sélectionna pour lui deux pots et l'enquêteur approuva son choix, n'ayant absolument aucune idée s'il était réellement judicieux ou non. Le jeune homme pourrait très bien lui refiler deux plantes bientôt en fin de vie, qu'il n'y verrait que du feu.

Ciel ouvrit la marche pour sortir de la rangée, et Sebastian fut immensément ravi de pouvoir suivre derrière. Il constata avec ravissement que le jeune fleuriste était tout aussi délicieux à observer de dos. Il ne manquait à cet ange plus qu'une paire d'aile. Quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité du chemin, Sebastian ne sut dire s'il était déçu ou soulagé d'en sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir derrière lequel l'épouvantail était bien rangé. Le sourire que leur fit Finny lorsqu'il les aperçu lui donna l'impression qu'il les avait attendu toute sa vie, et il se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'odieux personnage s'extasia du bon choix de leur -involontaire- client, et babilla une foule de conseils que Sebastian ne suivrait pas. Il écouta quand bien même, au cas où quelque chose pourrait l'aider dans son affaire. Pendant que Finny caquetait, l'enquêteur douta d'avoir acheté une fleur, mais plutôt une duchesse. Pas d'eau du robinet car trop calcaire, de l'eau de pluie s'il vous plaît. Beaucoup de lumière, mais pas directement, l'idéal étant une fenêtre à l'est. A placer dans un endroit où l'humidité est élevée, à savoir une cuisine ou une salle de bain. Et Madame la Duchesse n'utilise qu'un engrais spécifique à son espèce, bien sûr.

La seule information qui lui plu fut que son achat -forcé- était une phalaenopsis, aussi appelée "orchidée papillon". Il trouva ce nom joli. Il aimait bien les papillons. Ceux épinglés et exposés dans une vitrine, bien entendu.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Phantomhive, il paya ses nouvelles possessions, les conviant ainsi à un destin funeste. Il hésitait entre les contempler mourir -sous une fenêtre à l'ouest- ou les jeter directement dans la poubelle.

"Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur les orchidées, s'il vous plaît ?" Sebastian se fit violence pour paraître le moins frustre possible, mais sa patience avait été malmenée assez longtemps. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré aussi patient. Peut-être l'ambiance florale faisait ressortir ses bons côtés ?

"Avec plaisir, Monsieur Michaelis, répondit son racketteur." A l'entente de cette voix suave, Sebastian admit que ce n'était pas les fleurs qui le rendait inhabituellement tolérant, mais leur gardien.

Ce dernier convia son client à le suivre, en désignant d'un geste affreusement gracieux un coin du magasin. Etait-il danseur en plus d'être horticulteur ? Sebastian suivit son nouvel informateur en se forçant à ne pas l'imaginer onduler autour d'une barre. Evidemment, il échoua misérablement.

Ils étaient à présent à l'écart des allées de fleurs et du comptoir, et Sebastian ne savait pas s'il sentait soulagé ou affolé. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ne plus être au point sur ses propres émotions. Peut-être Will s'était introduit chez lui la nuit dernière et lui avait implanté une nouvelle personnalité afin que son nouveau soi et son ancien soi combattent pour le contrôle de son corps, jusqu'à le rendre fou ? Impossible. Il était déjà fou.

Ciel l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres. Elles étaient probablement destinées à contenir les plantes que l'entreprise exportait. Et étaient très sûrement remplies d'échardes. Sebastian réfléchit à un "siège" plus inconfortable que celui qui lui était proposé, mais ne trouva pas. Il décida -encore une fois- de faire fi de cette nouvelle outrance, et se contenta se rester debout.

Indifférent, le fleuriste monta sur un des piles et s'assit en tailleurs sur la caisse qui surmontait le tout. Ce faisant son visage était enfin à la hauteur de Sebastian, qui se garda bien de retomber deux fois dans le même piège et évita son regard. Depuis sa première humiliation, il prenait soin de ne plus se perdre dans la contemplation de la créature -aussi exquise soit-elle-.

"Dans la Chine ancienne, les orchidées représentaient la fécondité. On appelait les maisons des jeunes filles à marier Les Maisons dorées des Orchidées. Les femmes enceintes en faisaient fleurir dans leur jardin. La croyance disait si l'orchidée s'épanouissait à l'est, l'enfant sera un garçon, mais si elle s'ouvrait à l'ouest, ce sera une fille. Elles étaient également considérées comme l'ancêtre de toutes les odeurs. Dans les Sentences de Confucius, il est noté : "L'Orchidée et le Champignon de l'immortalité poussent dans les vallées profondes, où ils imprègnent l'air d'une senteur admirable", récita-t-il d'une voix dogmatique.

Quelque part derrière lui, Sebastian entendit Finny accueillir un nouveau client, mais il l'ignora totalement. Il se trouvait accroché aux magnifiques lèvres de Ciel Phantomhive, et se délectait de son récit chèrement payé.

"Aujourd'hui, elles ont perdu cette signification pour en prendre une bien plus érotique, susurra l'horticulteur. Elle est symbole de volupté, de séduction, de sensualité, et surtout... de passion." Sebastian sentit sa respiration accélérer. "Elles représentent de la beauté absolue. Certains disent qu'elle incarne le mythe de la femme idéale. Chaque couleur a son propre sens, mais d'une façon générale, elle est parfaite pour déclarer son amour secret à l'être aimé. La recevoir est une preuve de sentiments très forts, et d'une détermination sans faille à acquérir votre cœur."

L'enquêteur enregistra toutes ces informations, essayant de rester stoïque devant cet être de volupté qui lui parlait d'amour de sa voix sensuelle.

"Quel est le sens des différentes couleur ? demanda-t-il."

"Le blanc symbolise un amour pur et idéalisé. Le jaune est pour l'érotisme et la chaleur de l'amour. Le rouge exprime un désir intense de faire l'amour -Sebastian sentit son cœur rater un battement-. Enfin, le rose sera utilisé pour tenter de séduire avec sensualité."

L'homme mémorisa ces renseignements, avec l'intime conviction qu'ils seront utiles à l'avenir. Cependant... Depuis quand les Démons commettaient des crimes romantiques ?

"Quoi d'autre ?" Il savait que le ton employé était exigeant, mais après tout, il avait acheté ces informations.

"Mmmh..." Ciel décroisa les jambes pour les balancer au-dessus de l'empilement de caisses. L'enquêteur résista à l'envie d'en attraper une. "Elles sont aussi utilisées pour couronner 55 années de mariage. Oh, et elles avaient un symbolisme radicalement différent dans la Grèce Antique. Elles étaient associées à la virilité, ce qui est relativement ironique quand on connaît leur signification actuelle, s'amusa le fleuriste."

Sebastian ne trouvait à ça rien de drôle, mais le laissa continuer :

"Les femmes pensaient que si le père de l'enfant à naître mangeait de grands et nouveaux tubercules d'orchidée, le nouveau-né sera un fils. En revanche, si la mère se nourrissait de petits tubercules, elle donnera naissance à une fille."

L'homme médita ces derniers mots, essayant d'y trouver un lien avec son enquête. Il interrogea du regard le jeune fleuriste pour plus de détails, ce qu'il regretta instantanément. Les prunelles de Ciel Phantomhive avaient une telle intensité que Sebastian cru qu'elles allaient lui brûler la rétine.

"De mémoire, voilà tout ce que je sais, répondit le fleuriste à sa question muette. Je peux aller chercher dans mes ouvrages de plus amples informations, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il."

"Non, je pense que ça sera suffisant, refusa Sebastian." Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se priver de quelques minutes supplémentaires avec son plus-que-charmant informateur, et se retint de crier de frustration. "Mais je reviendrais peut-être si jamais une question me vient, ajouta-t-il rapidement." Avait-il rêvé le sourire moqueur qui avait furtivement traversé le faciès parfait de l'horticulteur ?

"Avec plaisir, Monsieur Michaelis."

Sebastian réussi à s'extirper des fascinants yeux saphir, et saisi cette chance pour partir sans se faire reprendre à un nouveau piège de Phantomhive. A présent qu'il était désenvoûté de ces mystérieuses prunelles, son mauvais pressentiment d'il y a quelques minutes lui revint de plein fouet. Une panique inhabituelle le prit à la gorge. Quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé et lui sommait de partir sur le champ, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il murmura un au revoir sans regarder le fleuriste, fit demi-tour vers le comptoir, récupéra ses plantes que Finny avait mises de côté pour lui, empoigna ses clés, et sortit à grands pas de la serre, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Le parfum entêtant perdit de son intensité, et le parking avait quelque chose de familier qui le rassura. Il avait presque atteint sa voiture, quand une voix l'interpella, le figeant sur place :

"Monsieur Michaelis, attendez !"

Il se retourna pour voir Ciel à l'entrée de la serre, les bras croisés et la tête penchée, comme avant de gronder un enfant.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

"Vous avez oublié ça." réprimanda le jeune homme, tout en sortant de la poche de jean sale et usé la fameuse carte. Ses lèvres vermillon s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire sarcastique.

Se mordant les joues plus violement que jamais, Sebastian bondit en quelques enjambées vers la poupée vivante, s'empara de la carte d'un grand geste en grommelant un merci. Ciel Phantomhive haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent, et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer à nouveau dans son monde fleuri.

L'enquêteur courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière, s'engouffra dans le siège avant, et claqua la portière. Il mis la clé dans le moteur, alluma la voiture, fis un demi-tour brusque sur le parking, et sortit du domaine. Quand il fut enfin sur la route, roulant largement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, il fut frappé par deux certitudes. La première, c'est qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais croiser Ciel Phantomhive. La deuxième, c'est qu'il voulait déjà le revoir.

* * *

Si toi aussi tu aimes quand Sebastian fait moins le malin, tape dans tes mains ! Ou plutôt sur ton clavier pour me donner tes impressions sur ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre:** A l'aube de ton jardin

**Résumé:** Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.

**Pairing:** SebastianxCiel

**Rating:** M, mais ce chapitre est lisible par tous les petits écoliers de France , pour peu que l'on remplace "sang" par "gelée de groseille" et "viscères" par "tartine au chocolat".

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Playlist:** Gorillaz (Dirty Harry, Clint Eastwood, Last living soul), et Metronomy (The Look, The Bay)

**Commentaire:** C'est la rentrée (en tout cas ça l'est dans une semaine pour moi), et on a une enquête qui ne va pas se résoudre toute seule ! Prenez donc vos stylos, une feuille de papier, notez la date, votre pseudonyme, et prenez bien tout en note, car il va y avoir des explications dans ce chapitre. Toute tricherie est vivement recommandée et évitez de jeter trop de boulettes de papier sur la maîtresse. Interrogation à la fin du cours !

Un 20/20 à **Abracadabrah**, merci de m'accorder du temps malgré ton emploi du temps chargé !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

"Sebbyyyyyyyyyyy-chou !" Sebastien frissonna d'horreur quand la voix stridente de Grell Sutcliff raisonna dans le hall d'entrée. Il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais n'eut pas la chance d'appuyer sur le bouton avant qu'une tornade rouge lui tombe dessus. "Oh, mon Sebby d'amour, tu m'as TELLEMENT manqué ! Ce n'est pas très très gentil de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles à ta chérie."

Sebastian secoua la jambe à laquelle l'irritant individu s'était accroché, espérant que le parasite se décroche. "Sutcliff, il neigera en enfer avant que je t'appelle pour d'autres raisons que professionnelles. Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois monter.", marmonna-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

"Sebby-scotte, est-ce une façon de s'adresser à une Demoiselle ?" s'offusqua son collègue. Sebastian regarda avec impatience les numéros d'étages défiler devant ses yeux. 21. 20. 19. Cet ascenseur avait-il toujours été aussi lent ? "Tu n'es pas une Demoiselle, Sutcliff. Il est grand temps que tu réalises que ce qui te pend entre les jambes n'est pas un vagin.", maugréa-t-il.

"Awww, tu veux me donner des cours particuliers d'anatomie, Sebby-ologie ?" s'écria Grell en battant des cils. Une petite sonnerie retentit, et Sebastian poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. D'un geste violent, il se débarrassa de la prétendue Demoiselle et s'engouffra dans l'élévateur.

"Ne pense même pas à me suivre, menaça-t-il en voyant que son horripilant interlocuteur s'apprêtait à rentrer également." Il appuya sur le bouton correspondant au 30ème, et grommela tandis que les portes se fermaient : "Et arrête de m'appeler _Sebby_, sombre crétin.".

Alors qu'il traversait les différents étages, Sebastian savoura ces quelques instants de solitude. Chaque passage au Quartier Général était un chemin de croix, semé de conversations interminables, de grandes folles en manteau rouge -Grell Sutcliff, meurt en enfer s'il te plaît-, de contacts humains, et d'inévitables interactions avec ses semblables.

Une nouvelle sonnerie résonna pour annoncer l'arrivée à destination, et l'homme sortit à grand pas. Il espérait qu'en ayant l'air pressé, personne n'irait l'interpeller pour une quelconque raison dont il se moquait éperdument. Heureusement pour lui, sa réputation le précédait, et rares étaient les aventureux à tenter de lui parler.

Il attint une porte sur laquelle était placardée : _William Theodore Spears : Chef de Département_, et entra sans frapper.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Assis derrière son bureau de verre, William Spears griffonnait sur une feuille avec ferveur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière, ses petits yeux verts plissés par la concentration brillaient derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, et ses traits fins de visage semblaient tendus par l'inquiétude. Il ne releva pas les yeux de sa tâche. "Bonjour à toi aussi, Michaelis. Je t'invite à fermer la porte et à prendre une chaise pendant que je termine ce document." répondit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

"Je t'invite à te foutre ton document dans le cul et à me dire pourquoi je suis là.", riposta Sebastian, sans bouger d'un centimètre. L'agent Spears poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de poser son stylo dans un geste désabusé. Il leva les yeux de son dossier et pour jeter un regard découragé au chasseur.

"Peux-tu me donner un rapport rapide sur ta nouvelle affaire ?" La formulation était polie mais il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son ton méprisant. Après tout, ce _démon _ne méritait pas le moindre respect.

L'enquêteur poussa une petite exclamation méprisante. Il se résigna à fermer la porte, de mauvaise volonté, mais il ne s'assit pas.

"La victime est une jeune femme de 23 ans, étudiante. L'homicide a eut lieu cette nuit. Je dirai aux alentours d heures du matin, mais c'est à confirmer. Eviscération et scarifications. Il y avait une quantité importante de sang au niveau du tronc, ce qui nous mène à deux hypothèses. La première serait que Sandra ait été torturée vivante et ait succombé pendant cette séance. Cette conjecture explique facilement le sang retrouvé en abondance, puisqu'il y avait toujours un bon influx sanguin pendant la vivisection. Cependant, les projections de sang ne dépassent pas un rayon de 65 cm et il ne semble pas avoir eu trace d'une longue lutte, la victime se serait donc peu débattue, ce qui paraît surprenant au vue de ce qu'elle aurait subit alors qu'elle était encore en vie. Ceci nous amène à la deuxième hypothèse selon laquelle Sandra aurait été rapidement tuée, probablement par une large entaille faite au cou, et que le travail de découpe ait été fait après. Pour en arriver à un tel volume sanguin, il a fallût que l'assassin soit rapide: les organes étaient encore très irrigués au moment de la dissection, celle-ci devait déjà terminée au moment où la vasoconstriction post-mortem des vaisseaux s'est installée. Ces deux hypothèses impliquent une certaine connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, mais la deuxième demande un savoir encore plus approfondi. J'attends l'autopsie de May Linn pour explorer cette piste plus intensément."

Il laissât son regard vagabonder autour de la pièce parfaitement rangée. Les murs étaient blancs comme les chaises et le bureau, mais l'immense étagère qui s'étalait sur l'entièreté d'un mur -comment était-ce possible d'avoir une étagère aussi grande?- était noir d'encre. Cette dernière contenait des dizaines de classeurs, ouvrages, aide-mémoires, et autres documents administratifs dont Sebastian ne voudrait pas toucher même pour le triple de son salaire. Seules les grandes fenêtres du mur face à lui auraient pu égayer la pièce en lui apportant une belle lumière, hélas le triste ciel d'aujourd'hui ne s'y prêtait pas.

"Je suppose que tu as déjà reçu les photos. Les organes ont étés placés selon un plan précis. Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'un rituel rigoureux ou d'un acte impulsif et plutôt bien inspiré. A ce propos, il va falloir que j'emprunte à la bibliothèque quelques ouvrages."

"Je te rédigerais une autorisation, marmonna William, pressé d'en entendre davantage." Il ne releva l'expression_ plutôt bien inspiré_, après tout, il s'agissait de Michaelis. Ce genre de réflexion déplacée était typique du personnage.

Les doigts longs et fins de l'enquêteur sortirent de sa poche intérieure la carte mystérieuse -qui n'était plus vraiment un mystère-.

"On a trouvé ça dans le corps de la victime, dit-il en la lui tendant. La fleur est une orchidée rose, il y a plusieurs possibilités d'interprétation." Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer sa visite chez l'horticulteur, mais un étrange instinct de protection le retint. Si le nom de Ciel Phantomhive était prononcé, ce sera écrit dans les rapports, et il sera impliqué. Hors, il ne voulait surtout pas que cet imbécile de Spears connaisse l'existence de cette fragile créature. Ce serait comme indiquer à un pachyderme un champ de fleur à piétiner.

"J'ai bossé dessus ce matin, expliqua-t-il évasivement. Je pense commencer par établir un profil comportemental. J'ai assisté à l'intervention des ijistes ce matin, j'espère me tromper mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoique ce soit d'intéressant à en tirer. De plus, je crains que l'enquête de voisinage n'apporte rien de bon, la fête des voisins a sûrement été assez efficace pour ne nous laisser aucun témoin. J'attends quand même le rapport d'enquête de la Police, mais la seule personne également sur les lieux a utilisé tous les moyens nécessaires pour ne rien remarquer. J'ai bien quelques éléments, mais rien d'assez solide pour aboutir à un profil physique, je vais donc devoir orienter l'enquête vers une étude psychologique."

"Et quels sont ces quelques éléments ?" s'enquit l'agent Spears, pointilleux.

"Une force considérable, une bonne rapidité, avec la capacité de passer par une fenêtre donc je dirai également une bonne agilité et une possibilité de se déplacer assez librement. Je n'ai pas repéré de traces : aucun cheveux, poils, ni sécrétions, ni même d'écailles ou de plumes, ou quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. J'attends le rapport des ijites pour confirmer mais, comme déjà dit, j'ai peu d'espoirs là-dessus. Donc il s'agit soit d'une Bête totalement imberbe et sans pores sécrétoires, un peu comme toi, se moqua Sebastian -William gardât un visage parfaitement impassible-, soit d'une créature assez évoluée pour être capable de ne laisser aucune trace. S'il y a eût une odeur, la puanteur du cadavre l'a masquée. Un goût assuré pour les entrailles, mais plus d'un point de vue symbolique, si ce n'est artistique. Aucun signe de morsure ni de griffures. Rien n'a été consommé. De plus..." Sebastian laissât sa phrase en suspens, contenant avec difficulté son excitation.

"De plus ?" répéta le directeur du département, la curiosité piquée à vif.

"Le Démon a marqué son crime. Il a laissé une signature. Cette carte est le témoin de son passage, un souvenir particulier qu'il nous a légué. Etait-ce pour identifier ce travail comme le sien ? Sa touche finale et personnelle ? Ou était-ce un message, une tentative de communiquer ? Avec qui ? Les Démons ont des moyens de communication indétectables pour les humains, pourquoi laisser un tel objet à la vue de tout être ? Pourquoi utiliser 666, le signe du Diable, de loin le symbole satanique le plus connu ? Pourquoi pas un autre symbole, dont la signification aurait été évidente seulement pour la personne ou le groupe de personnes ciblées par le message ? Si le destinataire de ce message était un Démon, pourquoi utiliser un signe reconnaissable par n'importe quel humain ?" s'interrogea Sebastian avec fébrilité.

"Tu penses que le message est adressé à un humain ?" s'exclama William, incrédule.

"Je me pose seulement des questions, tempéra son interlocuteur. Dans tous les cas, si le coupable signe ainsi son assassinat, c'est qu'il en a conscience et l'assume. Il a confiance en lui, il n'a pas peur de nos représailles. Peut-être même qu'il nous attend." Sebastian réprima un frisson d'excitation.

"Quel rang, alors ?" murmura le directeur du département, troublé par ces déclarations.

_"High-ranking_ ou _very high-ranking_, estima son interlocuteur."

Un lourd silence accueillit cette annonce. Chaque agence possédait sa propre notation. Les Démons étaient classés selon plusieurs degrés de dangerosité. Certains leur attribuaient un rang de 1 à 10, d'autres des lettres. L'_Evil Trackers Organization _les rangeaient en six_ rankings_. Les _very low-ranking _étaient des petits Démons qui apparaissaient sans trop de conséquences, ou qui pouvaient être manipulés par des Démons de plus grande envergure. Les_ top-ranking_ étaient les plus puissants suppôts de Satan, heureusement leurs apparitions dans l'Histoire se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Entre ces deux catégories extrêmes, se trouvaient les _low-ranking_, les_ medium_, les _high-ranking_, et les _very high-ranking_.

Un _very high-ranking_ était ce que les agences d'exorcisme connaissaient de plus dangereux, dans la mesure où les_ top-ranking_ faisaient plus partie des légendes que de leur réalité. Un Démon de ce type rimait forcément avec massacres, désastres, et surtout, paperasse. Il fallait ajouter à ça que de tous les agents qui auraient pu tomber sur cette affaire, c'était Sebastian Michaelis qui s'en occupait. William, pressentant les nombreuses vagues que le monstre marin Michaelis allait provoquer, sentait pointer un mal de tête. Le stress le gagnait déjà, et il commença à tapoter nerveusement de ses doigts sur le bureau. Tap, tap, tap.

"Et c'est tout ce que tu as ?"

L'excitation était retombée et leur animosité l'un envers l'autre revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie. L'enquêteur s'imagina un instant utiliser le stylo posé sur le bureau afin de l'enfoncer profondément dans l'œil de ce crétin. Percer la cornée, traverser l'humeur aqueuse, transpercer le cristallin, passer dans l'humeur vitrée, et avec une légère inclinaison vers le bas, déchirer la rétine pour atteindre le nerf optique. Tap, tap, tap.

"Je n'ai reçu ton appel qu'en début de matinée. J'ai passé plus d'une heure sur les lieux du crime. Cette carte -il en profita pour la récupérer d'un geste élégant-, est l'élément le plus convaincant quant à la nature démoniaque du meurtre, mais c'est aussi une importante pièce à conviction. J'ai immédiatement orienté mes recherches là-dessus afin de pouvoir la rendre rapidement à la Police, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous lègue l'affaire. Le temps que je recueille les informations, tu m'avais déjà envoyé une convocation, et j'ai dû venir directement. Voilà pourquoi je n'en suis encore qu'à ce point, _abruti_."

Le directeur du département cessa de marteler et fît un petit geste pour remettre ses lunettes en place. Sebastian constata avec plaisir qu'il essayait de garder son sang froid. Il savait que son interlocuteur ne répondrait pas à l'insulte, ce qui la rendait encore plus savoureuse.

"Je ne suis pas commercial mais je suis à peu près sûr que cinq minutes de conversation téléphonique coûtent moins cher que l'essence qui t'a coûté à me faire venir jusqu'ici, marmonna Sebastian. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Il y a autre chose, admit Spears." Il semblait encore plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée, et l'enquêteur se demanda distraitement s'il était possible qu'il implose de l'intérieur. Il imagina rêveusement la cervelle de son collègue repeindre les murs blancs de son bureau. Un peu de couleur ferait le plus grand bien à cette pièce austère, et l'implosion de William Spears aurait de quoi égayer sa journée.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de t'intéresser aux parents de la victime."

"Bien sûr que si, et j'ai aussi fait mon cours de yoga et tondu la pelouse, ironisa Sebastian."

Son interlocuteur remit en un petit mouvement ses lunettes en place, s'efforçant de conserver un visage impassible. Il s'empara de son stylo, le reposa, et recommença à tapoter sur le bureau. Tap, tap, tap.

"Son père est un ancien flic, lâcha enfin l'agent Spears." L'enquêteur jura aussitôt. Si son père avait été policier, alors...

"Il ne nous laisseront pas entièrement l'affaire, compris le chasseur."

Comment pouvait-il gérer un Démon de cette envergure avec un flic à ses côtés ? L'enquête était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

"Tu vas devoir travailler avec l'agent Fred Abberline. Crois-moi ou pas, j'ai réellement essayé de t'épargner ça."

Le policier de ce matin. Sebastian ne l'avait pas trop détaillé, obnubilé par le spectacle macabre de Sandra éviscérée. Il avait l'air jeune et très remué par le crime. Peut-être sa première enquête de ce genre ? Sera-t-il facile à manipuler ?

"Merci pour ton efficacité remarquable, alors, répondit l'enquêteur, sarcastique. "

"Fait attention à lui, le prévint son collègue. Je suppose que tu as reçu l'e-mail général concernant la DEC envoyé la semaine dernière. Il te concerne particulièrement, Michaelis. Faustus n'attend que ce genre d'occasion."

La _Trackers Evil Organization_ n'était pas la seule agence d'exorcisme à exercer dans la région. Elle bénéficiait d'une grande influence, méritée par son efficacité mais aussi grâce à ses accords avec le FBI. Cette belle réputation lui valait d'être la cible première pour les autres agences. Et pour cause: traquer les suppôts du Mal rapportait gros. Les autorités, et mêmes plusieurs civils malchanceux, étaient prêts à payer cher pour se débarrasser des Monstres qui polluait les quartiers, et la concurrence était rude pour obtenir ce genre de contrat à gros caché. Ces derniers temps la densité de Démon avait explosée les records, et atteint un pic jusque là jamais rencontré. Les nouvelles agences d'exorcisme florissaient, faisant de l'élimination des Démons un nouveau business. Chacune avait un domaine géographique précis dans lequel elle exerçait, et plus importante était la zone de travail, plus importante était la quantité de Bêtes à tuer, et ainsi plus coquette la somme d'argent gagnée. C'est donc en toute logique qu'une guerre des territoires s'était développée entre les différentes organisations de chasseurs. La _TEO_ possédait, de par son ancienneté et d'habiles négociations, une plus grande portion de territoire que n'importe quelle autre agence, et représentait par conséquent l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Comment une agence pouvait en convaincre une autre de leur céder leur terrain ? Par l'un des plus vieux et meilleurs moyens de négociation qui soit : la violence. Cette guerre des territoires n'avait rien à envier aux rivalités entre gangs mafieux en terme d'intimidation, de corruption, de trahison, de menaces, de vols, et de meurtres. Une agence particulièrement douée dans ce domaine s'était révélée il y a quelques mois: la _Demon Elimination Cooperation: DEC_. Celle-ci avait déjà dévorée de nombreux concurrents, et convoyait à présent un plus gros poisson : la _TEO_. Un de leur agent, un certain Claude Faustus, avait même juré qu'il aurait la tête du célèbre chasseur de Démons Sebastian Michaelis. Pour ce dernier, cette annonce eut le même impact que la découverte du nouveau calendrier de chatons de la Poste, c'est-à-dire aucun.

Pour s'en prendre à leur cible, la spécialité de la _DEC _était de s'attaquer à leurs proches. La spécialité de Sebastian Michealis était de ne pas en avoir. Néanmoins, si l'agent Fred Abberline venait à fréquenter régulièrement l'enquêteur, il deviendrait une proie potentielle pour Faustus. Cette nouvelle n'émouvait pas particulièrement le chasseur, mais la mort d'Abberline pouvait troubler les relations entre le FBI, qu'ils étaient sensés représenter, et l'agence.

"Quel dommage, ironisa Sebastian, moi qui avait prévu un tas de sorties au parc et de longues conversations au coin du feu pour sceller notre amitié naissante."

Spears savait déjà qu'avec ou sans la menace de la _DEC_, le chasseur avait déjà prévu d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec le pauvre agent avec lequel il allait être associé. Néanmoins ces mots semblèrent le rassurer.

"C'est tout ?, s'impatienta l'enquêteur." Il fallait encore qu'il passe à la bibliothèque et qu'il constitue une base de données solide pour ses recherches avant d'aller voir May Linn.

William le fixait d'un air lasse, et Sebastian lui renvoya un regard froid. Tap, tap, tap. Quel âge avait l'agent Spears? La trentaine ? Son jeune visage était déjà marqué par les signes du travail et du stress. Les premières rides creusaient déjà sa peau. Les sillons autour de ses yeux n'auraient dû apparaître que quelques années plus tard. Bientôt, ses traits tendus par l'inquiétude s'affaisseront comme du caoutchouc trop étiré, mais l'anxiété, elle, ne se relâchera pas. Mentalement et physiquement, William Spears était déjà vieux. L'homme avait cet air essoufflé de ceux qui ont consacré toute leur vie à leur travail. "Et pourtant, tu n'es qu'au début de ta misérable vie, pensa Sebastian."

"C'est tout, Michaelis. Merci d'être passé."

Le chasseur repartit sans un mot. Tap, tap, tap.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intéressé ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur l'enquête, les rivalités entres agences d'exorcisme, la relation William/Sebastian... Et après je note ! Okay, nan, je déconne. Mais donnez-moi tout de même vos impressions !


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre:** A l'aube de ton jardin

**Résumé:** Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.

**Pairing:** SebastianxCiel

**Rating:** M. Le rating est justifié pour ce chapitre, c'est plus drôle avec un peu d'hémoglobine non ? Yay !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Playlist:** Princess Chelsea (The Cigarette Duet, Ice Reign, And I love her), Lorde (Team, Royals)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : Boarcas : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite ;)

**Commentaire:** Pour ceux qui trouvent le temps long entre deux chapitres : moi aussi ! Je mets plus de temps à poster mais en aucun cas je n'abandonne cette fic. J'ai encore un tas d'idées, mais je me manque cruellement de temps. Néanmoins, vos reviews/favorites/follows me motivent beaucoup, et la suite arrivera quoiqu'il arrive ! Sauf accident grave style amputation des deux mains ou contrat avec un Démon, bien entendu.

Encore une fois, un immense merci à ma bêta **Abracadabrah** ! Tes observations sont judicieuses et utiles. Cette fois-ci je t'envoie une tonne de pommes d'amour au caramel !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Les petits talons du médecin légiste raisonnaient dans le hall alors qu'elle guidait Sebastian jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie. Ses cheveux courts et à la couleur improbable se soulevaient gracieusement à chacun de ses pas. Ils représentaient le seul point de couleur au milieu des murs gris terne et du sol au carrelage blanc. Ils lui faisaient penser à la lumière des poissons lanternes, qui guidaient la poiscaille plongée dans une mer obscure... jusqu'à ce qu'ils la dévorent.

Les petites mains fines de May Linn poussèrent une épaisse double porte et aussitôt le froid les pris à la gorge. Quelques tables en métal étaient dispersées dans cette grande pièce. Chacune portait un corps recouvert par un drap de coton bleu clair. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme continua son chemin, slalomant entre les cadavres comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires obstacles à son passage. L'enquêteur suivait, docilement.

Sandra Brankeberg les attendait patiemment, nue mais couverte pudiquement par le même drap que ses camarades de chambre mortuaire. May Linn s'arrêta à son niveau et baissa le drap de façon à ce que son visage soit visible. Il ne présentait plus aucune tâche de sang et ses yeux étaient à présent clos. Le chasseur l'estima sans intérêt, alors qu'il y a quelques heures il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

"Commençons, enquêteur de mon cœur." Les mots avaient étaient prononcés à voix basse, mais face au silence mortel qui les enveloppait, c'était comme s'ils avaient été hurlés. Muet, Sebastian acquiesça de la tête.

"Le sang est descendu dans les parties postérieures, aucun autre motif rougeâtre sur le corps. Donc d'après l'analyse de l'hémostase, le corps n'a pas été déplacé : la victime a été maîtrisée puis tuée au même endroit où elle a été trouvée."

Toute une mise en scène avait été faite autour du cadavre, la disposition des viscères, la carte placée dans la cavité thoracique... Pourquoi ne pas parfaire le tableau en plaçant le corps à un endroit plus adéquat, comme au milieu de la pièce ? Pourquoi le laisser à côté du lit ? Si l'agresseur avait la force pour maîtriser Sandra, il aurait également pu déplacer son corps sans vie.

"Après la levée du corps, l'équipe a effectué une imagerie post mortem. On a pu reconstituer le corps en trois dimensions, mais malheureusement il n'a pas été livré entier. On a donc également réalisé une virtoscopie pour chacun des organes qui ont été séparés du corps. Je t'enverrai les images."

Cette technique permettait de conserver une image précise du corps avant l'intervention du légiste et les lésions dues à l'autopsie. Elle pouvait même déceler des blessures passées inaperçues, comme des poches d'air s'échappant à l'ouverture du corps.

"La cause de la mort est la section de l'artère carotide à l'aide d'un objet tranchant, ce qui a coupé le flux sanguin qui irrigue l'encéphale. On a aussi des traces d'hématomes, d'hémorragies internes, et une légère fracture du coccyx, au niveau de l'aile de l'ischium. Tout cela nous indique que la victime est tombée violemment à terre, et a essayé de se débattre avant d'avoir la gorge sectionnée. En ce qui concerne le reste..." L'agent May Linn laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle se remémora la découverte du corps sanguinolent de Sandra, le spectacle macabre, le goût de bile qui remonte jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Ce qui avait été une bel oiseau était tombé entre les griffes d'un Démon, et la voilà dépiautée comme une vulgaire volaille.

"Habituellement on incise du menton au pubis puis on sectionne les côtes pour accéder aux différents organes de la cavité thoracique, abdominale, et pelvienne. Mais le coupable nous a mâché le travail, expliqua amèrement la légiste. Sûrement avec la même arme que pour lui trancher la gorge, il a réalisé une nette incision tout autour du ventre, et a déroulé les muscles abdominaux et pectoraux comme une boite de sardine. Il a sectionné quelques côtes, coupé le mésentère et prélevé post-mortem le cœur, les poumons, l'intestin grêle, une partie du côlon, et le foie dont il a détaché les deux lobes. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y ai prit pour s'occuper des côtes, admit-elle."

Quelle type d'arme ce Démon pouvait avoir pour couper du tissu osseux aussi rapidement ? Et quelle genre de force il possédait ?

"La trachée, l'œsophage, l'estomac, le rectum, les reins, la vessie, l'utérus, et les ovaires n'ont pas été touchés. Il nous reste encore a peser et disséquer tous ces organes au cas où il y aurait une pathologie. On saura également son dernier repas et si elle a pris de l'alcool ou des médicaments pendant ses dernières heures. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai les résultats et je te les enverrai par mail."

Sebastian, Sandra, et les autres morts écoutaient avec attention la voix claire et fluette de May Linn, qui raisonnait légèrement dans cette grande pièce froide. Ils buvaient ses paroles, ne perdant pas une miette du discours scientifique, qui ressemblait plus à une histoire d'horreur racontée au coin du feu. Pour les colocataires de la jeune Brankeberg, May Linn était leur petite attraction, rompant la monotonie de leur sommeil éternel. Pour Sebastian, May Linn était peut-être la clé qui le mènera jusqu'à sa proie.

"Les scarifications sur les bras ont également été réalisées _post-mortem_. J'ai minutieusement examiné les zones vaginales et anales et il n'y a aucune trace d'agression sexuelle. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sang que le sien, soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a pas non plus d'urine ou de sperme."

Le rôle d'une autopsie était triple: il fallait donner l'identité de la victime, la cause de la mort, et l'heure du décès. Il ne manquait plus que la dernière composante, la plus difficile, pour que May Linn valide son contrat.

"Le corps perd environ 1°c par heure, mais la chambre était chauffée au maximum cette nuit-là. La chaire a donc refroidie moins vite que dans des conditions normées. Le corps est raide, ce qui nous permet de dire que le crime a eu lieu il y a plus de six heures et il y a moins de deux jours, puisqu'aucun signe de putréfaction n'a encore été découvert. On ne peut pas compter sur les insectes nécrophages, la pièce était un lieu fermé et trop hermétique pour que des mouches comme Calliphora pénètrent et pondent leurs larves."

Tout ceci ne jouait pas en faveur d'une bonne précision horaire. Alors, quand Sandra avait-t-elle été assassinée ? La salle entière retenait son souffle. Du moins, ceux qui en avaient encore un.

"Je déclarerait la mort entre deux et cinq heures et demi du matin. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner une tranche horaire plus courte, s'excusa l'agent May Linn."

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à son public et reporta son attention sur le seul membre de l'assistance en vie.

"Sortons d'ici. Je n'ai pas pris de pull et je commence à avoir la chaire de poule."

Sur ses mots, elle couvrit le visage de Sandra, tout en se persuadant que c'était bien le froid qui la faisait grelotter. Ils sortirent sans un mot, les petits talons de May Linn martelant le sol comme des petits tambours de cérémonie.

* * *

Un Démon pouvait-il commettre un crime passionnel ? Poser une simple question peut en soulever des milliers d'autres. Admettre qu'un Monstre pouvait accomplir un assassinat guidé par de telles émotions, ce serait reconnaître qu'il possède des sentiments. Hors le Diable ne ressent ni amour, ni passion, ni pitié... n'est-ce pas ? Nos émotions, notre passion, notre sensibilité, sont ce qui nous donnent notre humanité. Sans notre âme, nous ne serions qu'un assemblage bien organisé d'os, de ligaments, de muscles, de nerfs, et de vaisseaux sanguins. Ce sont nos sentiments qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, à savoir des êtres sensibles, des êtres _humains_. Alors, un Démon pouvait-il vraiment commettre un crime passionnel ? Serait-ce vraiment un Démon, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Démon, dans ce cas ? Si les Monstres avaient un cœur, qu'est-ce qui nous différenciait d'eux ?

Plongé dans ses livres, Sebastian poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait passé l'après-midi à établir des profils différentiels des créatures qui pourraient correspondre au meurtrier de Sandra. Il était facile pour lui de baser ses recherches sur les quelques caractéristiques physiques qu'il avait deviné, mais il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de trouver quelque chose qui coïncidait avec ce comportement démoniaque. Il avait bien étudié ses leçons de psychanalyses. Il avait appris le schéma comportemental des différentes catégories de Monstres, tout comme on apprenait les bases de l'éducation d'un chien. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Diable émotif, et ses recherches ne le menaient à nulle part.

Confortablement installé en boule sur un immense ouvrage, un chat noir fixait de ses pupilles ovales l'air soucieux de son maître. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour caresser son pelage aux couleurs de la nuit.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Schrödinger? souffla-t-il."

Schrödinger paraissait ne rien en penser puisqu'il baillât avant de fermer les yeux en ronronnant, apaisé par les câlineries de son propriétaire.

Peut-être se focalisait-il sur la mauvaise interprétation. Il ferait mieux de chercher du côté de la Chine ancienne ou de la Grèce antique, puisque les orchidées y tenaient une place particulière. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un Démon originaire de ces régions ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et Sebastian délaissa son petit félin pour aller décrocher.

"Salut, chasseur de mon cœur, chantonna la voix de May Linn à l'autre bout du combiné."

"Tu as les analyses ? demanda de but en blanc le fameux _chasseur de son cœur_."

"Oui. Je t'ai envoyé un rapport par e-mail, tu y trouveras tous les détails de son dernier repas. Elle n'a pris ni drogues, ni alcool, ni médicaments lors de ses dernières 24 heures. A présent, tu dois me dire comment tu as fait pour échapper jusqu'à maintenant à Abberline ?"

Officiellement, May Linn était médecin légiste au service des urgences médico-judiciaires du Centre Hospitalier Universitaire. Officieusement, c'était l'une des seules collègues dont Sebastian pouvait tolérer la présence. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de ne pas raccrocher immédiatement.

"Les nouvelles vont vite, maugréa-t-il en rangeant un livre dont il n'avait plus besoin."

"Cesse de bougonner et raconte-moi tes techniques ninja pour échapper au plus impétueux des agents de la Police Criminelle ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je lui ai fait un rapport quelques minutes après toi. Il te cherchait."

Bien sûr que le Lieutenant Abberline le cherchait. Quelle plaie. Leur confrontation, pardons... collaboration, était inévitable. Jusqu'à quand parviendra-t-il à repousser l'échéance ?

"Comment le trouves-tu ? s'enquit-il." Il traversa le bureau pour atteindre la cuisine. Il allait lui falloir du café pour affronter la nuit qui s'annonçait.

"Mmmh..." Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question. "Très gentil, extrêmement impliqué, enthousiaste, motivé, assez sensible... Tu vas le détester, conclut-elle sans cacher son amusement."

Grimaçant, l'enquêteur se prépara un café noir tout en réfléchissant à la façon de retarder une nouvelle rencontre avec ce pathétique énergumène. Grâce à l'autorisation de Spears, Sebastian avait passé l'après-midi dans les livres, à sélectionner des profils type de Démons qui pouvaient correspondre à sa proie. En plus du silence obligatoire, la bibliothèque de la _TEO_ avait une merveilleuse caractéristique: l'absence totale de réseau téléphonique. Pendant que le chasseur se frottait aux analyses comportementales, capacités physiques, tableaux différentiels... Fred Abberline tentait en vain de le contacter. Sa visite à l'autopsie avait également été salutaire, puisque les salles de réfrigération se trouvaient au sous-sol où le réseau urbain ne passait pas. Une fois rentré chez lui, le chasseur avait opté pour une solution radicale, à savoir couper son téléphone portable, sachant que May Linn pouvait le joindre sur son fixe.

"Parlons d'autre chose, marmonna-t-il, maussade." Il porta à ses lèvres son café noir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Comment pouvait-il déjà être 21 heures ?

"Comment c'était, chez Phantomhive ?"

Surpris, il avala sa gorgée de travers, et toussa bruyamment. Il avait totalement oublié que May Linn était celle qui lui avait donné l'adresse de cette maudite serre. Il repris rapidement contenance -après tout, Schrödinger le jaugeait de son regard félin- avant de répondre :

"Normal. Je suis venu, j'ai pris les infos, je suis reparti." _Veni_, _vidi_, _vicci_. Sauf qu'il avait légèrement trébuché au passage. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Tu as vu Finny ? demanda la légiste." Sebastian grommela en guise de réponse. Inutile de s'attarder sur cet épouvantail.

"Et tu as rencontré Ciel Phantomhive ? insista-t-elle." A ce nom, il posa sa tasse, incertain de pouvoir la tenir sans la renverser : ses mains tremblaient.

"Il paraît qu'il fait des recherches sur les plantes. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà fait appel à ses connaissances en biologie, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait la bonne personne à interroger pour ta fleur-mystère. A-t'il résolu le problème ?" Pendant qu'elle parlait, Sebastian se rappela la première fois qu'il tomba dans le bleu intense des yeux de l'horticulteur, alors que le jeune garçon se tournait vers lui, auréolé d'un rayon de lumière filtré à travers un nuage noir. Il se rappela aussi la longueur de ses cils, la pulpe de sa bouche, la pâleur de ses joues, la blancheur de ses dents, la finesse de ses muscles, la majesté de ses gestes, l'élégance de sa posture, la douceur de sa voix. Il se remémora ses moqueries, ses sourires narquois, ses paroles tranchantes comme des couteaux. Il se souvenait du parfum des fleurs, de la mysticité des lieux, des couleurs chatoyantes, de l'ambiance étourdissante...

"… bastian ? Sebastian ?"

Tiré de ses songes, l'enquêteur repris contact avec la réalité. Il n'était pas dans la serre en compagnie d'une poupée humaine, mais seul dans sa cuisine, au téléphone avec May Linn.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement."

De l'autre bout du fil, Sebastian ne vit pas cette curieuse lueur dans les magnifiques yeux bruns de May Linn, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas cachés par ses énormes lunettes.

"Je te demandais si Phantomhive avait résolu ton problème. Pour la fleur."

"Mmh. Il m'a dit que c'était une orchidée rose, et m'a donné un petit historique sur l'espèce." Il s'était à présent bien ressaisit, et prit assez confiance en lui pour récupérer sa tasse de café et en boire une gorgée.

"Je vois. Et quand tu recoupes toutes ces informations, quelque chose concorde ?"

Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ? "May Linn, penses-tu qu'un Démon puisse agir par amour ?" Bien sûr que non. Ce genre de réflexions philosophiques ne pouvaient se faire qu'entre son chat et lui.

"Nous sommes seulement au début de l'enquête, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à dresser une liste de potentiels candidats. J'ai encore le rapport des ijistes que j'ai récupéré en passant te voir et les témoignages à étudier. J'ai également pris pas mal de lecture pour cette nuit, grimaça-t-il."

Naturellement, il était inutile de compter sur le Lieutenant Abberline. Le pauvre homme n'était même pas au courant la nature réelle du coupable. Chercher un coupable humain pour un crime démoniaque était un acte vain, et Fred Abberline était condamné à l'ignorance.

"J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose qui colle, l'encouragea sa collègue. La serre n'est pas à côté, ce serait dommage de devoir y retourner."

A ses mots, le cœur de Sebastian manquât un battement.

May Linn venait de lui donner l'occasion de revoir Ciel Phantomhive. Il raccrocha sans un au revoir et retourna dans son bureau. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle était remplie de livres, de classeurs, de notes. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Quelque chose l'attendait au bout du couloir. Les murs étaient couverts de draps blancs et le sol tapissé d'orchidées roses. L'espace était étroit et Sebastian se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte qu'il apercevait au loin. Ses chaussures impeccablement cirées écrasaient sans la moindre retenue les fleurs sous ses pas, qui se flétrissaient après un tel traitement. Petit à petit, les voilures blanches accrochées au mur se teintèrent de petites tâches, aussi rouges que les prunelles de l'agent Michaelis. Celui-ci accéléra le pas, intimement persuadé que cette porte reculait au fur et à mesure que lui-même avançait. Bientôt, les murs abandonnèrent leur blanc pur pour une couleur sanguine. Il ne marchait plus que sur des fleurs fanées. Il atteignit enfin la poignée, et l'ouvrit en un geste précipité. Un grand lit, une commode, une étagère, des livres de Droit, une fenêtre ouverte, et un radiateur tournant en plein régime : il était dans la chambre de Sandra Brankeberg.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Michaelis, l'accueillit une voix féminine."

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux : la victime était assise sur son lit et le couvait des yeux avec un air doux. Son corps saccagé avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, et ses vêtements recousus moulaient un corps qu'il devinait en bonne santé. Les scarifications de ses bras avaient disparues, et l'affreuse entaille qui faisait le tour de son cou n'avait laissé qu'une fine cicatrice. Sa respiration était lente mais tranquille, la légère rougeur sur ses joues indiquaient un bon influx sanguin, et ses yeux autrefois vitreux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brankeberg, répondit-il." Il s'avança vers elle et lui baisa la main, en parfait gentlemen.

Cette dernière se laissa faire en gloussant, apparemment ravie de l'attention que le chasseur lui accordait.

"Merci de vous occuper de mon cas, Monsieur Michaelis. Il paraît que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs."

L'agent Michaelis s'inclina légèrement et remercia la jeune femme du compliment. Il ne chercha pas à nier, car après tout, il était réellement l'un des meilleurs. Sandra quitta son lit pour atteindre son étagère. Elle effleura des doigts ses ouvrages d'études, soudainement nostalgique. Sebastian se rappela que la victime avait été étudiante en Sciences humaines et sociales. Ses longues heures penchées sur son bureau ne seront jamais récompensées par ce diplôme tant convoité. Soudain, elle fit tomber plusieurs livres et en geste brusque. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, quelques pages volantes s'envolèrent, et un peu de poussière saupoudra la scène. D'autres classeurs, encyclopédies, aide-mémoires, chutèrent sur la moquette. Quelques gouttes de sang les suivirent et Sebastian observa, impuissant, la large cicatrice du cou de Sandra se rouvrir lentement.

"Si vous êtes si bon, murmura-t-elle, la voix emprunt d'une colère sourde, alors pourquoi êtes-vous si obsédé par CETTE FLEUR ?" Elle tenait entre ses doigts, furieuse, la carte qui avait retrouvée au sein de sa poitrine. L'enquêteur se demanda brièvement comment avait-elle pu se retrouver en sa possession, avant de laisser cette question pour plus tard.

"C'est la seule preuve réelle de la nature démoniaque de votre assassinat, Mademoiselle Brankeberg, expliqua-t-il avec courtoisie. Et j'ai été engagé comme chasseur de Démons. C'est donc naturellement que j'explore cette piste."

Alors qu'auparavant seules quelques gouttelettes perlaient du cou de la victime, à présent plusieurs flots de sang s'y écoulaient. Ils tachaient ses vêtements qui semblaient se découdrent mystérieusement tous seuls. Ses manches tombèrent, laissant apparaître des marques sur ses bras nus.

"Foutaises ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée. Il y a d'autres indices ! Vous auriez pu vous intéresser à l'endroit où elle a été retrouvée, pourquoi dans ma cavité thoracique et pas ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a été dessinée, il y a aussi un nombre !"

L'enquêteur s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il savait déjà tout du symbole du Diable, mais la jeune morte ne lui en laissât pas le temps:

"Et mon foie ? Ou plutôt mes lobes de foie, puisqu'ils ont été séparés ? demanda-t-elle en tenant le ventre douloureusement." Quelque chose semblât soudain lui couper le souffle et elle se plia en deux en gémissant: "Et mon cœur ? Et mes poumons ?" Penchée ainsi, le sang en provenance de son cou s'écoulait à une vitesse affolante, inondant la moquette. "Ne sont-ils pas des indices assez intéressants ? Cette dissection, leur disposition ? Mon corps mutilé vous intéresse-t'il donc si peu ?" Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant. L'enquêteur la regarda chuter, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour aller l'aider. A quoi bon ? Elle était morte, de toutes façons.

"Pourquoi consacrez-vous toutes vos pensées à cette maudite fleur ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il y a d'autres pistes. Vous savez qu'il y d'autres pistes." Il lui semblait qu'elle voulait encore dire quelque chose, mais cela devait devenir trop douloureux. Dans un dernier effort, elle rampa jusqu'à côté de son lit et s'allongea, retrouvant la même position dans laquelle Sebastian l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

"Je ne voudrai pas m'avancer, s'exclama une voix, mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi."

Surpris, l'enquêteur se retourna vers le couloir. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, Ciel Phantomhive fixait Sandra de son regard malicieux. Il était aussi sublime que lors de leur première rencontre, et le chasseur se sentit un peu étourdi de se retrouver à nouveau en sa présence. Derrière eux, Sandra Brankeberg poussa son dernier soupir, mais Sebastian l'ignora totalement. Son regard était totalement captivé par les immenses yeux bleus de Ciel, sa peau blanche et lisse comme la neige au premier jour de Noël, ses lèvres rouge vermillon, sa silhouette parfaite...

"Allons, Monsieur Michaelis, l'interrompit Ciel. J'avoue ne pas être insensible à vos flatteries, mais n'avons-nous pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse ? Cette pauvre Sandra a déjà vécu bien des misères. Nous lui devons notre rencontre, elle mérite bien la vérité."

L'agent Michaelis fronça les sourcils, incertain. De quelle vérité parlait-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Sandra, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Comment tous ces organes avaient-ils pu se retrouver là ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il ouverte en l'espace de ces quelques secondes dans le bleu des yeux de Phantomhive, et reproduit fidèlement la scène dans laquelle la Police avait trouvé la morte ? C'était impossible. Pourtant le cadavre de la jeune fille éviscéré était bien devant ses yeux : le cœur dans la main droite, les poumons dans la gauche, les lobes du foie soigneusement séparés et au-dessus de sa tête, les intestins en décoration, les bras tailladés, et surtout, une carte, la carte, cette carte, dans la cavité thoracique de la pauvre demoiselle.

"La vérité, susurra l'horticulteur de sa voix délicieuse, c'est que ce n'est pas la fleur qui vous obsède. C'est moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Sebastian reporta son attention sur Phantomhive et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais stoppa net son élan. Devant ses yeux ébahis, le fleuriste disparaissait petit à petit pour être remplacé par une multitude de papillons noirs. Sa peau blanche contrastait douloureusement avec ces insectes couleur nuit.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que... parvint à articuler le chasseur, impuissant devant ce spectacle à la fois effroyable et magnifique."

Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître totalement, dévoré par les créatures ailées.

Puis, Fred Abberline le réveillât en sonnant à la porte de son appartement.

* * *

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche c'est has been, moi je survis grâce au vin blanc et aux petits mots.

J'attends donc avec impatience vos reviews/lettres d'insultes/relevés d'impôts/analyse statistiques du taux de criminalité dans le New Jersey.

Bien amoureusement.


End file.
